One More Time
by Unluvable Misfit
Summary: I adopted this from wulfiefreek and am continuing it.Naruto, sick of being called 'faggot' by his classmates, finally decides to show them who's boss.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I adopted this epic story from wulfiefreek and am uploading her chapters again. I REPEAT: I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! So all the credit goes to her...Now...

* * *

Naruto slumped down the hall of his high school. He hated the way people would back away when he walked by, calling him 'freak' or, the newest one 'faggot'. His lovely ex-best friend gave him that nickname. Sasuke Uchiha… now the leader of gang called Kobashi, which included Gaara Subaku and Neji Hyuuga. They're latest hobby was calling Naruto any name they could think of just to insult him.

Naruto had always been the happy go lucky obnoxious boy that was friends with everyone, until Sasuke had decided to randomly stop being friends with him, and when that happened, he was shunned by the rest of the school. Anyone who wasn't liked by Sasuke Uchiha, was a nobody.

Soon after, Naruto began to swell into a depression, becoming an empty shell. He wore more black, ate less, talked less, and was just all around a completely different person. That's when the name calling began. When Naruto would walk down the halls, Sasuke would smirk and mutter "watch out for the emo kid," and his groupies would giggle. Whatever the hell that meant.

For every week there was a new one, some weren't as bad as others, but they all struck Naruto at the same velocity. They all made him feel worse and worse. The recent one, 'faggot' happened to be the one he was the least fond of. For some reason, that word just made him react violently, he hated it. Maybe it was because Sasuke had no idea how correct he actually was. In fact, Naruto feared that the main reason Sasuke stopped being friends with him was because he had somehow found out the awful truth.

"Hey Faggot"

Naruto looked up, there was Sasuke and his gang. Naruto clenched his jaw and kept walking.

" Hey faggot I was talking to you" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying not to say something that would make it worse.

"What do you want Sasuke?" He asked moodily. Sasuke grinned.

"I'm glad to see that you're responding to your new nickname" he said, Neji and Gaara snickered.

"Shut up, ass wipe" Naruto growled at him.

"Oh the kitty has a temper" Sasuke crooned. Naruto clamped his jaw shut.

The bell for fourth period rang, and the hallway that had been filled with people before, now seemed deserted. Now Naruto had no protection. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would try to physically hurt him now that there was no one around, but he didn't want to stay long enough to find out. Naruto began to walk towards his next class, hoping Sasuke wouldn't do anything. Unfortunately, as he walked by, a hand grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and spun him around.

It was Gaara Subaku. The darling red head that was the object of his fantasy's in sixth grade. (keep in mind that in the sixth grade his fantasy's had a pg rating) Gaara was wearing a smirk, and his hand was still clamped hard on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? Faggot." Sasuke asked.

And that's when Naruto lost it.

"CALL ME FAGGOT ONE MORE TIME YOU ASS WIPE AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW GAY I REALLY AM!" Naruto burst out, shoving past Gaara and slamming Sasuke into a locker. And then, before Naruto could truly process what he had just said and done, he ran to his next class.

* * *

Halfway through ninth period, Naruto suddenly had to use the bathroom. Not that he actually had to piss or anything, he just really didn't want to deal with Sasuke and his dumb gang after school. How could he have been so stupid as to say that? What the hell was he thinking? Nothing, apparently.

Naruto glanced down at his watch, 4:45. Good, none of them should be in school. It was his perfect chance to leave. He listened; making sure no one was in the bathroom, before quietly unlocking the ugly teal stall door. Naruto made as little noise as possible as he swiftly walked to his locker.

Naruto fumbled with the lock, it took him three tries to get it open. He suddenly felt very nervous. He kneeled down to collect his books, and hopefully find a sweat shirt to wear and cover his face on the way out.

Naruto didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, but he did notice the gentle breathing that was close to his ear.

"Hello Kitten" That someone purred. Naruto jumped, then whipped around to face whoever it was. Naruto's eyes widened and his face drained of all its blood.

It was Gaara Subaku, and Naruto suddenly felt very sick.

"So tell me," Gaara began as he leaned forward and placed his hand on the locker near Naruto's head, affectively trapping Naruto between himself and the locker.

"What exactly are you going to do to me if I call you...faggot?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Get away from me!" Naruto spat as he tried to unsuccessfully get away from Gaara.

Gaara pushed Naruto back against the Locker and stepped closer to him.

"No really Uzumaki," Gaara purred. "What would you do to me?"

Naruto's face was beat red.

"I wouldn't do anything." Naruto insisted.

"Hm, I'm disappointed in you Uzumaki. I was hoping…" Gaara trailed off and grinned at him.

Naruto felt like he was suffocating, Gaara was so close, if he moved even an inch forward their bodies would be touching.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave him a wicked smiled, before leaning in close and whispering in Naruto's ear,

"I want you to grab me, throw me on the floor and fuck me."

Naruto felt a fresh wave of heat on his face. He absolutely could not believe what he had just heard.

"Wha-!?" Naruto began, but before he could finish his sentence, Gaara had smashed his lips with Naruto's.

Naruto had to hold back a moan as Gaara's hands found his waist and his hips grinded against Naruto's.

Dear god this boy was evil. Was he playing with him…or did he really want Naruto that badly? Not that Naruto really cared at this point. He had already wrapped his arms around the love hungry red head and was kissing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I adopted this epic story from wulfiefreek and am uploading her chapters again. I REPEAT: I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! So all the credit goes to her...Now...

* * *

At this particular moment in time, Naruto happened to be in his room, freaking out, to put it mildly. Before anything huge could happen between him and Gaara, the schools lovely janitor just so happened to be doing his job that day, and ruined their 'fun'.

'Hmmm, Let's see' Naruto thought to himself as he plopped on his bed.

Mistake number one, replying to Sasuke. That was probably the mistake that cannoned all of today's…after school activities.

Mistake number two, idiotic outburst. Holy crap, he could barely recall what he had shouted now, but he knew it was way out of line, and probably payed for his death sentence.

Mistake number three, kissing Gaara back. Maybe that had been his biggest mistake of all, but damn, Subaku had made it clear what he wanted, and Naruto couldn't help but want it back.

So now Naruto had no idea what to do. Should he talk to Gaara, see if he was serious, and try to set up a relationship? Or should he ignore the temper mental red head and pretend nothing happened. Or would that just piss Gaara off? That he certainly didn't want. He also didn't want to have a one night stand. Naruto Uzumaki was no man-whore.

Naruto half-wished everything could just go back to the way things were in middle school, when his biggest worry was if his mother would drive him to the mall so he could hang out with Sasuke that weekend. Or whether or not he had enough money to buy the latest game in the series he was playing.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Well, those days were never coming back.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto's eyes shot open as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Well this is unusual, he thought. Naruto really didn't use his phone for texting, the only times he got a text message was when him mother had been yelling up to him for ten minutes, but he couldn't hear her because he had his music waaaay too loud.

Naruto smiled when he saw the number, it was unknown, which meant it was probably a mistake, and no one needed anything from him right now. He flipped open his phone and read the message.

**Hey Babe**

Naruto laughed, it definitely wasn't for him.

**Sorry, you've got the wrong number**

Naruto sighed and put his arms behind his head.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

What the hell?

Naruto picked up his phone, checking the message. It was from the same number as before.

**So this isn't Naruto Uzumaki?**

OK, that's just plain weird.

**Um yes? Who is this?**

How else was he supposed to respond to that? And who the hell was calling him 'babe'?

**Don't tell me you forgot about me already? … I thought I had made a pretty lasting impression this afternoon ;)**

**Gaara?**

Naruto could his cheeks heat up. Since when did Gaara Subaku flirt? Naruto wasn't sure which he thought was stranger, the hallway meeting or the creepy text messages.

**The one and only babe, so are your parents gonna be home this weekend or what?**

OK, now this was really getting weird, and Naruto could only handle so much, especially when people were toying with him. He turned his phone off and chucked it across the room.

And to think that Naruto had thought that today might be a good one.

(with Gaara)

Neji and Sasuke had taken Gaara's phone while he went to the bathroom. Sasuke had really been starting to piss him off lately, especially with his latest stunt. In all truth, Gaara had never hated Naruto, or even disliked the kid. Sasuke and Neji had been his first friends in a long time, so instead of going against them, he went with them. Unfortunately that meant he had to help torture people that Sasuke didn't like. And now the stupid Uchiha was trying to get back at Naruto by making Gaara play with his emotions.

_Flash Back To Lunch Earlier That Day_

Gaara was sitting next to a very pissed looking Sasuke.

Sasuke had been like that after Naruto had blurted out something unexpected in the hall, then ran away.

"Some nerve that Uzumaki kid has, did you see him shove me up against that locker?" It was more of a rhetorical question. It didn't need an answer, but Gaara nodded anyway.

A good ten minutes went by before anybody said anything. Finally Neji broke the silence.

"Clearly you wish to get back at Naruto…why not play with his emotions?" Neji suggested.

Sasuke pondered this for a while.

"Why, Neji, I do think you have something there" Sasuke said as he grinned slowly.

"Let's see, we all know that Naruto used to have a crush on Gaara" Sasuke began. Gaara raised his eyebrows at this. No, not everyone knew. Apparently Gaara was out of the loop with this one.

"I was thinking, since Naruto knows Neji and I have girlfriends, and Gaara is single, no offense man, what if Gaara made Naruto think he liked him? Then after Naruto falls completely head over heels in love with Gaara, he totally gets dumped." Sasuke said with a grin.

"No." Gaara said, his tone final.

"Why not? Neither of us can do it… and I doubt Naruto trusts me…" Sasuke said, his voice trailing off.

Gaara hesitated before responding. He didn't want to lose his friends, they were the only friends he had, but he also didn't want to destroy someone just because Sasuke could be an ass sometimes-or all the time.

"Fine… but I don't have to do anything right?" Gaara asked grumpily.

"That's the spirit! And no, just make him fall in love with you," Sasuke said.

"I say we make the first move tonight, after school Gaara can wait near his locker. Then when he sees's Uzumaki he just Has to fluster him up a bit, make it seem like Gaara's interested." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "What do you say Gaara? Are you in?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara sighed, there was no way he could get out of this.

"Fine."

_End Flashback_

Gaara sighed as he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hadn't meant things to go so far, and he especially hadn't meant to kiss Naruto. He had no idea what had come over him. And the whole grinding hips thing? Gaara had to make a small trip to the bathroom after that…

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't actually like Uzumaki, did he?

(With Sasuke and Neji)

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's responses to his text messages from 'Gaara'. The kid sure was stupid for believing Gaara actually like him.

Gaara entered Sasuke's room and sat down with the boys.

"What are you two doing with my phone?" He asked.

"Helping," Neji responded with a grin as he handed Gaara back his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I adopted this epic story from wulfiefreek and unlike the last two chapters, I actually wrote this one! So enjoy...~

* * *

"Helping?" Gaara replied. "With what, if it isn't too much of a secret?"

Gaara realized that the sarcasm in his voice was heavy. Too heavy for him to appear that he didn't care.

Neji raised his eyebrow at the looked at Gaara and saw the boy's agitation but wasn't able to understand why he had gotten so upset. After all it didn't take a moron, which Gaara wasn't, to see that the only help they could give him was help with the prank.

Gaara huffed and quickly began scanning through his phone to see what Neji and Sasuke had done with it. All of his music and pictures were there, so were his contacts, and the call history looked about right so prank calling was out of the question. The only thing left to check were his texts.

A new number jumped out at him. Gaara was pretty sure he'd never seen it before and there were 7 messages in the conversation.

"Whose number is this, guys? I've never seen it before in my life."

All he got from that question was a smirk from Sasuke and an incredulous look from Neji. '_We might be my friends_,' thought Gaara, _'But if I don't get answers soon, I may also kill them_'

"Maybe you should read the texts before you ask stupid questions, Gaara. I mean they explain themselves." Sasuke stated while looking like the Cheshire Cat.

Gaara read the messages, turning redder and redder, not form anger mind you, but from embarrassment. _'How DARE they?!_' his inner mind raged _'They have no right to violate my phone and..._'

His mental train was brought to a sudden halt when Sasuke started laughing. "So pretty dumb, right? How could that little fag ever think that you'd like him. Fuckin' idiot."

'_Deep breaths, Gaara. Don't choke the living shit out of him'_ he thought but instead he said "So, Sasuke, what if he answers back saying that he will be alone tomorrow. What am I gonna do, then?"

"Go there obviously."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto turned his phone back on again and opened up the last text message he received. He read it and was torn as he looked down at the phone that was practically flaring with Gaara's one question…

**So are your parents gonna be home this weekend or what?**

His parents were out of town but Gaara didn't need to know that specifically. In fact he probably should say 'Yeah, all weekend' and leave it at that. It was weird for the blonde. On one hand Naruto had no clue on what Gaara was up to but knowing the company he kept, it wouldn't be good for him at all; on the other hand though, Gaara's kiss didn't seem forced. In fact it seemed like Gaara almost wanted it to happen.

Naruto frowned thinking of the 2,000 ways that telling Gaara the truth would blow up in his face. Like if Gaara told Sasuke or…or. Naruto looked at the phone and closed his eyes before texting what he knew may very well become his famous last words….

Sasuke looked at Gaara slyly. The redhead was looking down at his iPod with a pout.

"You still waiting for a text back?" Sasuke asked snapping Gaara out of his music mode.

Gaara nodded and kept shuffling through the music player trying to find a song that would take his mind off the horrible plan his so-called friends had thought up. He also was trying hard to keep his mind off of the blond.

Sasuke chuckled before saying, "Don't worry, the little fag will text back soon. You, or we, probably gave him a heart attack. Right, Neji?"

Neji nodded back in confirmation before turning to look at some idiotic show playing on tv. Garra shook his head feeling like he was surrounded by idiots. There was absolutely no way in heaven or hell that Uzumaki would ever, ever text ba….

Gaara's phone began to play the tone that showed that someone texted back. Sasuke grabbed it before Gaara had a chance to see who it was. 'Please don't be Naruto…' He prayed.

"He wrote back!" Sasuke celebrated while Gaara groaned. It seemed like the plan was still on. Gaara shallowed before asking the question that would make or break the dumb scheme.

"What did he text back?"

Sasuke smiled and tossed the phone at him. "See for youself!"

On the screen were two words, **No why?**


End file.
